


Practice makes perminant, but accidents make humans

by beelzebumon



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, human yarne, in between cannon events in game, laurent does a thing and yarne screams, magic spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebumon/pseuds/beelzebumon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yarne was typically unwilling to be studied or tested or...interact with just about anyone in camp; he never knew when someone was going to turn on them. </p><p>However, this time he owed a favor to Laurent and taguel do not go back on their word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice makes perminant, but accidents make humans

"It's going to be a simple transmogrification spell, Yarne. I can _wholeheartedly_ assure you that not a hair on your body will be harmed." droned on the pink haired mage.

Swallowing hard, the jittery taguel let out a simple hum in understanding. "J-Just get it over with...As long as it doesn't hurt..." murmured Yarne. His ears drooped slightly after that statement, he was rather nervous even after being told by the smartest person he knew that it wasn't going to hurt. Yarne was typically unwilling to be studied or tested or...interact with just about anyone in camp; he never knew when someone was going to turn on them. 

However, this time he owed a favor to Laurent and taguel do not go back on their word.

Shutting his eyes closed quicker than a bunny, Yarne sucked in a deep breath as Lauren dramatically flipped open the tome and cast a few incantations. The sensation was warm, but also a tad tingly; like walking in a field of grain on a summer day. His spine pricked and a bright light filled his senses. It was almost...too...bright...

**THUMP**

* * *

"oh thank the gods above you've recovered."

What?

"Yarne, can you understand me?"

Hazel eyes blinked open once, twice and thrice more before being able to adjust the blurry images in front of him. It was his beloved. With little no no memory of what exactly happened, Yarne groggily wrapped his arms around the concerned magic user and let out a small sigh. But...something didn't feel right. There was something on his neck...It was a little pointy at the end and warm. Recoiling from the hug, Yarne reached up to feel his neck to meet another strange sensation, this time cold. He looked in dismay to find that his own hands were unfamiliar; soft and pink.

"It worked successfully...Excellent." Laurent muttered with a small chuckle, writing down some notes in one of his many journals.

"Wh-What worked?!" exclaimed the very startled Yarne, more than just unnerved by his lover's lack of clarity.

Laurent cocked his head slightly before readjusting his glasses and pulling up an old brass hand mirror. "I'm more than certain this will jog your memory."

What stared Yarne back in the face was a human. One with short messy hair and more than a dozen messy freckles. One that looked almost identical to Yarne's soft features...but as a human. Yarne...as a human? "Wh-" he started before Laurent pursed his lips.

"I'll be adding short-term memory loss to the side effects, but...other than that you appear to have transformed into a whole human. Correct anatomy and all." He quipped with a genuine smile. 

Yarne felt warm in the face and noticed how red his cheeks became. He was blushing, like Laurent would. That earned another laugh from the mage.

"You look very handsome still, Yarne."

He looked more like his father now...Handsome. Huh, Yarne never thought he'd think of himself like that. The orange tuft mixing into his new hair, other red highlights coming more apparent. The way his thick eyelashes fluttered when he blinked. Bare skin on the nape of his neck and shoulder...all so picturesque. It didn't feel right. 

It also became apparent that Yarne was still only in his armour breast plates...Which was a bit embarrassing. 

Is this was exposure feels like?

Thankfully, he wasn't fully naked. Upon looking down at his lower half, he noticed he was wearing some of what appeared to be Laurent's old pants; from his original mage uniform. They smelled very dusty, like books...Yarne loved that smell. However now it was much more faint. He also had small wiggly human toes with perfect rounded tips.

There was always this one part of Yarne that wanted to know why humans went around in such heavy and rash-inducing armor; but now he no longer questions why everyone in the Shepards wears pants. 

A sudden shiver hit Yarne, the small orangey hairs on his arms standing on end. It was really cold without your fur. Further examining himself, he turned side to side while using his hands to feel his features; finding two round ears, he stopped. Is that why everything sounded so soft? Because he had _HUMAN_ ears? "Dear Naga, how do you function like this!" half-chortled half-shreiked the startled character.

"Oh calm down, You only have a few hours to deal with this, Yarne." mused Laurent, pecking his boyfriend on the soft cheek.

"...I know this is a favor of _yours_ , but you so owe me for this." mumbled Yarne back before burying his head into Laurent's shoulder.


End file.
